


Night Whispers

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam's Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Night Whispers

The night air is hot this time. Not that it wasn’t hot in April, but the summer heat has chased away that cool spring feeling.

Sam hesitates with the shovel, but only for an instant.

The muffled screaming begins almost immediatley. Sam was expecting that, but he still digs slowly, methodically.

 _I knew you’d be back …_

Sam shakes his head, ignoring the raspy voice. He’s not here to talk, he only wants the book.

 _I’ll tell you, yes – everything. Let me out. I can help you. I can give you the time you need …_

No. He just wants the book.


End file.
